lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes of Grand Gaia
Heroes of Grand Gaia ''is a Booster Pack with cards based off of the mobile app Brave Frontier by Alim. It focuses on the "Gaian" archetype and subarchetypes, which are based off of the game. It is the first booster pack made by ReginaldHanzo, and the first of the "Grand Gaia Chronicles" collaboration sets which will all feature exclusive monsters from the "Gaian" archetype. ''Heroes of Grand Gaia is followed by Secrets of the Fallen. Features Cover Card(s): "D.D. Gaian Heroes- Xenon and Estia", "Rogue Gaian Deity- Shinigami Shida", and "Gaian Legend-Flare Wing Vargas" Booster Set Number: 5-1 This set has the Brave Frontier logo in its background. It introduces the "Gaian" archetype and its sub-archetypes "Gaian Hero", "Gaian Legend", "D.D. Gaian", "Rogue Gaian", "Gaian Tactics", "Gaian Arms", "Gaian Deity", and "Gaian Vortex", all based off of characters, events and locations in the mobile RPG Brave Frontier. Card List * (HoGG-001) Gaian Legend Eze LV2 * (HoGG-002) Gaian Legend Eze LV4 * (HoGG-003) Gaian Legend Eze LV6 * (HoGG-004) Gaian Legend Eze LV7 * (HoGG-005) Gaian Arms-Batootha * (HoGG-006) Gaian Hero- Spark Queen Emilia * (HoGG-007) Gaian Hero- Blaze Queen Lava * (HoGG-008) Gaian Hero- Arcane Symphony Eric * (HoGG-009) GS-200 "Gaian Sentry" * (HoGG-010) Rogue Gaian Legend- Nature Deity Lance * (HoGG-011) Rogue Gaian Legend- Forest Fury Lance * (HoGG-012) Gaian Arms-Drevas * (HoGG-013) Gaian Vortex- City of the Tree Kings * (HoGG-014) Gaian Legend- Sapphire Goddess Selena * (HoGG-015) Gaian Arms-Lexida * (HoGG-016) Gaian Legend- Fencer Vargas * (HoGG-017) Gaian Arms- Dandelega * (HoGG-018) Gaian Legend- Flare Wing Vargas * (HoGG-019) Gaian Tactics- Crystal Blessing * (HoGG-020) Gaian Tactics- Unstoppable Legends * (HoGG-021) D.D. Gaian- Samurai Mifune * (HoGG- 022) D.D. Gaian- Shadow Ronin Mifune * (HoGG- 023) Gaian Tactics- Shida's Experiment * (HoGG- 024) Rogue Gaian Deity- Shinigami Shida * (HoGG- 025) Rogue Gaian Heroes- Falma and Grafl * (HoGG- 026) Gaian Heroes- II and Mina * (HoGG- 027) D.D. Gaian- Unholy Xenon * (HoGG- 028) D.D. Gaian- Unholy Estia * (HoGG- 029) D.D. Gaian Heroes- Xenon and Estia * (HoGG- 030) D.D. Gaian- Blade Angel Sefia * (HoGG- 031) D.D. Gaian- Blood Angel Kikuri * (HoGG- 032) Gaian Vortex- Thunder's Peak * (HoGG- 033) Gaian Tactics- Allure of Lily Matah * (HoGG- 034) Gaian Tactics- Zelnite's Treasury * (HoGG- 035) Rogue Gaian- Terminator Lilith * (HoGG- 036) Rogue Gaian- Spark Genius Rashil * (HoGG- 037) D.D. Gaian Vortex- Athensphere * (HoGG- 038) Final Gaian Hero- Sacred Will * (HoGG- 039) D.D. Gaian Tactics- Tridon's Defense * (HoGG- 040) Gaian Hero- Wild Genius Bran * (HoGG- 041) Gaian Hero- Imperial Genius Weiss * (HoGG- 042) D.D. Gaian- Avenging Ultor * (HoGG- 043) D.D. Gaian- Netherking Hadaron * (HoGG- 044) Gaian Tactics- Tridon's Blessing * (HoGG- 045) D.D. Gaian- Almighty Zedus * (HoGG- 046) D.D. Gaian- Fatalshot Andaria * (HoGG- 047) Gaian Legend- Lightmaster Atro * (HoGG- 048) Gaian Legend- Umbralmaster Magress * (HoGG- 049) Gaian Hero Darvanshel * (HoGG- 050) Gaian Hero- Noble Knight Shera * Breakdown There are 70 cards in total. These are comprised of: Category:Gaian Category:Booster Pack